Moonlight Sonata
by mystica88
Summary: This is not my normal fandom or ship but I wrote it for a friend who demanded I post it. So here is a short one shot Snape/Hermione pron dedicated to Cybrokat


**Moonlight Sonata Mvt. 1**

Severus entered the room, his dark hair brushing the top of his bared shoulders. Hermione had been asleep, curled neatly on top of the covers around a pillow. He briefly paused, looking at her, and thought about how much they had gone though to come to this place. How achingly slowly their relationship had taken root and finally blossomed. But none of that was important tonight. Tonight he was back from his trials and free to spend an evening with his wife.

She had left all of the candles burning brightly so now he moved about the room, extinguishing each of the candles with his wand until the there was only one remaining. He dimmed this one so that only a soft glow illuminated the room and glistened on the hair of the girl still asleep on the bed. He placed his wand on the table beside the bed, nestling it along side her own.

She was so peaceful, he almost didn't want to wake her, but he knew that she had fallen asleep in that position, waiting for him. He had not meant to make her wait for so long, but his time had not been his own. A spy's life was a difficult one on not only him, but also those who were dear to him. And now that he was finally here, on the night that he had promised, he knew that she would never forgive him if he didn't wake her.

Slowly, he crawled onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her body just as hers were wrapped around her pillow. Taking a gentle hand, he brushed a strand of unruly hair from her face.

The movement roused her and slowly, feeling his breath on her neck and his arm wrapped around her. She could hardly believe that she wasn't still dreaming. She was loath to open her eyes for fear that the dream would vanish and she would find herself, once again, alone in her bed, wishing for his company.

But it wasn't a dream she realized as she did open her eyes and turned her head, looking into his eyes. A smile of contentment and pure joy crossed her face, lighting it up with a glow that he hadn't seen in so long.

He couldn't believe the depth of emotion that her face held for him when she saw that he was really there and that he wasn't a dream. Gently, slowly, he felt himself drawn to her as their lips caressed softly. It was surprising how slowly they moved, as if time had no more hold upon them. They let their lips brush together, teasingly before they both mutually sought a deeper connection.

As their mouths parted, their tongues flicked over each other, feeling every bump, every inch of texture that each one possessed. Their breathing slowed and quickly became in sync with one another.

Completely turning to face him, her hands ran up his back and through his hair, raking, ever so gently, the back of his head. She cradled it in her hands as their tongues continued to explore each other. His hand began to run along her back as well, tracing her spine and softly pulling her body closer to his.

Never once parting lips, he began to pull her shirt up towards her arms, caressing every inch of her sides as he did so. A trill of pleasure rushed along under his fingertips and he could feel her breath quicken ever so slightly as they sought an ever deeper hold upon each other.

For a split second, they parted long enough for him to completely remove her shirt. He stared for a second at the body he had been missing for so long. The lovely milky breasts that were now exposed were perfect to his eyes. Any flaw or imperfection that she had felt in herself suddenly evaporated as she watched his face take her in. There was not the slightest hint of discontent in her appearance that she fear he might have. He truly appreciated every part of her.

He laid her out, guiding her body so that he could look down upon her lovely figure as she looked up at his glowing features. The dim light from the lamp was overpowered by the light that poured from their eyes.

He reached down once again, and cradled her head as she once had, pulling himself down to her mouth. Her hands came up and began to trace his spine as his just had a moment ago. Their breathing quickened another notch as they sought even great depths of one another.

His hands began to slowly snake down the back of her neck, trailing down her back, trying to touch and feel every piece of her body. Her hands did the same, at first caressing and then seeking a closer touch. They pull one another closer, almost trying to meld into one another.

He began to leave her mouth and used his to feel her further. Planting passionate and loving kisses all down her neck, steadily yet slowly, moving ever lower. First her cheek, then back to her ear, then just below her ear. A little lower, a fraction lower…

Her breath became fast as her hand on his head, helped to guide him down the side of her neck. Then moving in ward as she continued to moving him ever lower, bringing him now at the hollow of her throat.

Pausing here, he took in her scent, breathed in the very essence of her before moving on. From there, he continued to plant his loving kisses all down her front as his hands began to gently remove the rest of her clothing. His hands slid down her legs as she helped by bringing them up enough so that he could keep his lips where he was working.

Her legs burned with a fire where his hands passed and her nipples began to rise to connect with his seeking lips. A tingling began to start between her legs as her pants came free from her body. Her breath was coming ever quicker and with a slight rasp to it now.

She was becoming lost in his ministrations as he still continued to move lower and lower down her body. He was at her abdomen now, with his lips and his hands had a firm grasp upon her buttocks. All she could do was run her hands through his hair ever moving him lower towards where there seemed to be a greater and great need for his attention.

But he fought her and continued to move with measured slowness. Until just before he found her nexus. And then he paused, looking down at the place where she longed for him to touch, to taste, to indulge. But then he skipped over there and continued his kisses to the inside of her thighs, evoking an almost frustrated yet passionate groan from her lips.

He smiled to himself as he continued on, knowing that he was only building the moment inch by aching inch.

But two could play at this game. Surprising him, she wiggled out of his hold and had him now on his back, starting back to his lips with deep passionate kissing. They were both gasping for breath as she began to cover him in the same determined kisses that he had her. And now it was her turn to free him form the clothing that still covered his most private areas. As he came free, she realized how much of an effect she was having on him, just as he was having on her. But she moved just as slowly and diligently down his torso as he had. But just before she reached his own center, he turned the tables again.

He pulled her up to his lips and placed himself above once again. As his explored her mouth all over again, he began to probe her other depths softly with his warm fingers. It took a few seconds to find it, but when he first caressed her spot, she gasped in pleasure and ached her neck, breaking away from his kiss.

As she was completely lost to what his fingers were doing, she hardly noticed that he had moved down her body. Suddenly, yet gently, she found that her legs were pushed slightly wider and his wonderful kisses were finally right there, in the place that was now her whole being. She moaned and ached as he sought deeper and stronger into her. His tongue flickered over everything that she now was. It was all that she could take. And yet he continued, pushed her further and further, beyond what she thought was even possible.

Her gasps and moans quickened ever faster, and as she began to lose herself, she took a hold of his head and pulled him up her body.

He thought that meant it was time to merge with her, but, somehow she was able to take a hold of herself again and kept her body just out of his reach. She began to use her hands to bring him even closer to his own climax. She was going to bring her lips down as well, but he was already far too excited to hold off much longer.

He took a hold of her and pulled her up along his body until they were perfectly aligned. Then, as if it was the most natural and perfect thing in the world, they merged, bringing each other to new and tremendous heights. They soared through the night sky together, bound one to the other, in mingled bliss and erotic passion.


End file.
